


Our Great Escape

by Marianokasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, F/M, Fluff, Freedom, Questioning, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't hide forever, and you know that, but remember Mikasa, that this will be our great escape towards freedom, right?" Or in which Mikasa doesn't know what she is fighting for besides Eren and her friends. Takes place after ch. 52 (Eren sings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another update. Eren is gonna be singing Great Escape by Cinema Staff, the short version. I edited a bit of the lyrics to make it sense, but you can see the real lyrics at: http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Escape  
> I was thinking of what would Mikasa fight for instead of Eren and their friends, so I made this fanfic! So hope you enjoy this one!

"What am I really fighting for?", Mikasa asked herself. She is in her room, sharpening her blades, asking herself the same question, "What am I really fighting for besides Eren and our friends?" She finished her last blade and went up to the roof. Nighttime approaches as the sun went down. Mikasa pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth. The question still remains in her head. She uncovered her mouth as she heard a voice, no, singing around her. She looked at the tree next to the house. On a very thick branch was a German boy with emerald eyes. "Eren." Mikasa thought. He was looking at the sun, which is setting down, and didn't notice her. That's what she thinks. Eren looked at her and then back at the sun and started to sing:  
-Let's say I am not who I said to you now.  
So can you then say that you are who you really are?  
When your heart breaks into pieces, like a sand glass.  
Can you pick them up one-by-one soon?-  
"His voice is so beautiful and passionate." Mikasa thought and countinued listening to Eren sing:  
-Someone's voice is calling to me here  
Like its music ringing in my ears.  
As if time has stopped for just us  
Now then let's open our eyes.

I slipped out of the darkness  
Like a swift calm wind, I break free  
Looking like that of a living hope.  
Let's meet up again outside of these walls  
To some place unwritten, without any fear,  
to escape out there, to our own freedom-  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Eren finished the song and jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Mikasa. She looked down, avoiding contact with him and his angry eyes. "You are wondering what you are really fighting for besides us right?" Mikass instantly looked up, surprised that Eren is actually smiling."You can't hide forever, and you know that, but remember Mikasa, that this will be our great escape towards freedom, right?" The moon rose as he said that."Right." Mikasa said,"Now I understand what else to fight besides you and the others. Freedom." After she finished, Eren pulled her in and kissed her. Mikasa deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back the kiss, but didn't let go of Eren's neck." You know I love you right?" "Yes, and I love you too." Mikasa kissed him this time, but they sat on the roof as they did. They will never be seperated, no matter where or what happens, They will get to their great escape together. For freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do another one of these fanfictions with lyrics, but I think I will do that one later. But yeah, thanks for reading this!


End file.
